


Rache

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M, Slutty Linke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panik is back to their old assembly. David and Timo welcome their friends back with open arms. But push boy Linke needs to find redemption first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christian Linke

Everyone fell into old customs, David could feel it, except Christian Linke. The bassist was wrought with guild. David knew his apology would come in every language the guy knew, but it would no mend the fleshwound on Linke's heart. That too, David knew.  
"Chris, can you just stop beating yourself up?" David took Linke's wrist between his fingers in a deadlock grip. Linke tried to avoid Davids eyes, looking everywhere but the guitarists face. "Nein, Linke, look at me." David reacher up, locking his fingers on Linke's chin. Linke couldn't avoid Davids eyes now. "I need redemption, David." Linke mumbled. "How did you plan on doing that? For us, you are already thrice forgiven, even by Timo. Please forgive yourself soon..." David sighed. Linke swallowed audiably. "Find a way that suits all of you. You all got one chance to punish me. Then I'll consider my depth paid." Linke wretched free from Davids grip.

David looked at his four friends. "I have no idea how to tell yout his.... But I talked to Chris." He sighed and sat down. "Is he going to chin up?" asked Juri, a bit worried. David shook his head. "We need to do something to take away his guilt." said Timo. Franky and Jan nodded in agreement. "We can't talk about him like this guys, not while he is not here with us." Cautioned Juri. David sighed deeply. "He said we had to find a way that suits all of us. That we all have one chance to punish him...." David bit his lip. He saw thoughts move behind four pair of eyes. "Well......" Jan grinned. He exchanged a look with Juri. The drummer grinned as well. David frowned and his eyes met Timo's. Both looked at Franky. "Please say something!" Timo practically begged. Franky sighed loudly. "Jan and Juri agree on the undeniable attraction they have for Chris." Franky looked Timo dead in the face. He still was very possesive of Linke. "We do too...." Timo let the words hang in the air for a bit. David suckeled nervousely at his bottomlip. "What does this mean?" He looked at Juri, hoping for a sensible answer. "Screw him into a wall until he is sore, I say!" Jan spoke instead. David faceplamed. "You guys!" he called out.

They had all agreed, David reluctantly, they would punish Linke with sex. Acoording to Juri, that was the kindest way on Linke too.  
"Chris, come here for a bit." Franky called coaxingly. Linke came down from his room. He wandered into the kitchen, staring a hole in his checkered socks. "We made a decision." David pulled Linke down into a chair. "We will give you redemption, in our bed." Juri declared. Linke's eyes widened, but it was evident he would submit to it without protest.  
"Is this what you want?" Juri asked. "It is not about what I want. I just need a bit of pain before I can forgive myself for leaving you guys...." Linke sighed deeply and got up.


	2. I: David

David thought he would find the right moment to go to Linke, but he couldn't be more wrong. "You better hurry up Dave, or I'm going to go ahead before ya." said Franky. "Yeah man, you have been waiting for two weeks now. I am getting tired of just jacking off to the prospect of getting between those soft tights." said Juri. David rolled his eyes, it was like hanging out with sexual deviants these days.

He knocked on Linke's door. "Come in." Linke's voice was flat. "They are starting to nag, sorry if the moment is off." David went in. Linke looked up. "Is it ever the right moment if it is not Timo?" he asked. David flustered. "You with Timo and Juri with Jan. I sometimes felt as if Franky and I had to be together." Linke mumbled. "Christian stop talking crap. We never expected you to get with Frank. Of course, he wanted it badly, but you knew that. In fact, Jan, Juri and Timo, too are keen to get into your pants..." David sucked his bottomlip into his mouth. "I shall suffer it, no matter what they want to do to me. Now tell me how you want me." Linke pulled his shirt over his head.David looked at him with wide eyes. Linke had filled out, had grown to be rather slender. He used to be so skinny. "Can I take my time?" asked David. Linke nodded. "Everything you want, you'll get." he laid down.  
David hoped he would catch heart soon. He watched as Linke undid his jeans. David gulped as Linke's tight boxers clung to perfectly sculpted hips. "Undress me now." David tried to make his voice an order, but failed. Linke chuckled and reached out.  
Davids shirt slid to the floor. "You are insecure. Or is it because I am not Timo?" Linke opened Davids jeans, stroking his nimble fingers over the limb warmth in Davids boxers. David flustered, bright red. "Timo is just the only one I ever been this close to." he muttered. Linke nodded, pulling Davids boxers down before taking off his own.  
David gasped. "Chris, what is this?" He stroked over the two silver knobs that lay on Linke's bony hip. "That is a hip-piercing, dumchen." Linke's fingers met Davids on his hip. "It makes you so damn sexy Chris." David crawled on top of Linke. "Please David, start doing something." Linke's voice was almost begging. David leaned in to lock his lips with Linke. Linke was eager with his response, which gave David courage.  
"Don't you mind spreading your legs for us?" David asked, before kissing across Linke's jawline. "That doesn't matter David." Linke knotted his fingers in Davids brown locks. "You shouldn't say that. Of course it matters." David does have to admit to himself that this closeness to Linke is indeed very interesting.  
But David can't help comparing Linke to Timo. And maybe that is what it made the whole ordeal all the more interesting. Linke was pliant and submissive. He moaned where Timo groaned. Timo was always dominant and bossy.  
David kissed down Linke's neck. "Come Daviii. Use your teeth." Linke whined, trailing his fingers down Davids back. "I don't want to hurt you." David kissed upwards again. Linke breathed heavily. It excited David and he gently suckled the spot that had earned him the reaction. "Hmm, Daviii!" Linke moaned. David went bright red as he felt Linke get hard. His lips went up, meating Linke's earlobe. The sound Linke made was nigh inhuman, but very very sexy. "You are getting hard Chris." David purred, biting the flesh he'd found. Linke moaned loudly. David smirked. He was getting the hang of this.  
David was hardening too. Due to Linke's stroking fingers and the sounds the bassist made. "I am turning you on, aren't I?" Linke took Davids cock between his calussed fingers and stroked gently. David moaned softly. "Do it to me David." Linke murmured. "Or do you want me to suck you off first?" He gave Davids cock a squize. David felt a flutter in the pit of his stumach at the thought of getting into Linke's able mouth. "How about we sixtynine?" He was suprised by his own boldness. Linke nodded in agreement. "Turn over so you can fuck my mouth" he gave David a playful kiss.  
David got over his initial insecurity. He and Timo sixtynine'd a lot, so he knew what to do. But he was no prepaired for Linke's incredible skill for sucking cock. He licked, sucked, kissed and even nipped when appropriate. David moaned more than he sucked in return. Linke didn't seem to mind though.  
After a while, Linke stopped sucking. David turned to look at him. "Why'd you stop?" he asked. "You still beed to fuck me Davi." cooed Linke. David bit his bottomlip. "You want me to actually fuck you?" he sat down amoung the crumpeled sheets. "You don't have to. But I'd like it..." Linke mumbled. David turned as red as a cherry. "I.... It is always Timo who tops, you'll need to help me." he whispered.  
Linke was very helpful. He sat David down, putting on an extra-lube condom for him. "Come on then." He kissed David on his lips and laid down, legs open wide. "Don't you need prepping? Timo always preapirs me." David asked. "Do it David, no thoughts." Linke said.  
Sheating his cock inside Linke's tight ass made David moan 'like a good little whore' as Timo always called it. Linke moaned as well. A sound so tintalising and sexy, that David knew he wouldn't last long. "You feel so good Chris. It is so good inside you." David was practically drooling as he tried to talk without sounding like he was Linke's little bitch. He was still determind to keept that bit just for Timo.  
Davids end was near. "Chris I'm gona..." he panted. Looking down at how his best friend shuthered beneath him and how, with every trust, silvery white squirted from Linke's cock was a close second to trusting in and out. "Let it all go Davi. Give me what you have!" Linke moaned. David let the waves of his climax wash over him. A couple of spasm was all it took for David to ride out his orgasm. He colapsed on top of Linke, panted loudly. He hardly noticed how Linke pulled off the condom and threw it in the bin.

"That was wonderful Chris." David whispered, taking his friend in his arms. Linke hugged back. "I am glad you think so. Now go back to Timo." he grinned and stroked Davids cheek. David nodded and stood up. He got dressed and shot Linke a lost, sweet look.  
David slipped into the upstairs hallway. His ears perked as he heard a sound erupt from his own room. His ears perked a second time and he recognised Timo's pleasured groan. "You arschlock, jacking off in my bed, aren't you." David grinned and went into his room.


	3. II: Franky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for word vomit. I just love touching up to this couple.

It struck the lads that Franky was impacient. The Heidelberger singer hadn't quite busied himself in the kitchen like he usually did. He sat around, deep in thought. "Shouldn't you be making dinner?" Juri asked. Franky threw a quick look at the clock. Six O' already. He'd need to go up and cook. But he was too distracted and thus apt to burn it. And the last things he wanted was to get Juri pissed off at him for giving Jan food poisoning. "Why don't you call pizza delivery..." Franky sighed. "Sure." Juri nodded and took out his phone. He knew which Piza's would be ordered without asking the other boys. Franky did too.  
Timo wanted vedgetables, for rather obviouse reason.  
Jan would take Hawaii, just like Juri, because Juri was Jans submissive slave.  
David would pick salame with extra tomatoes and eat it with a giddy smile, knowing he would torture Timo with bad breath.  
Linke, preciouse thing he was, would have quatro fromagi and be cute 'n clumsy with all the strands of cheese.  
Franky himself always took the BBQ chicken because ti wasn't too mainstream.

The pizza arived quickly. Juri called the others to the kitchen. David and Timo arived in a crumpled heap of lovebites and touseled locks. Jan dashed into the kitchen, hungry as could be. Linke, wearing skinny blue jeans and a black button up shirt, was last to saunter in. Franky had to gather all his self control not to jump Linke then and there. "Why are we eating pizza, you promised us ghoulash Franky!" David whined. "Franky has other things on his mind. I wouldn't want him to ruin the ghoulash and get you guys sick." Juri said calmly. "Other things? I think it is rather one single thing." Timo said teasingly. Franky flustered and carefully avoided looking at Linke. Jan and David laughed loudly and Juri sniggered. "Admitedly, who isn't right now?" David asked playfully. "I am not. I have got unfinished business with you, mein schatz." Timo stroked his knuckles over Davids cheeck. David smiled and then looked at Jan and Juri. They grinned back widely. "We are both on Franky's side." Declared Jan happily. "Although Franky caught it more intense." Juri said with a lopside grin.  
Franky couldn't really eat. He was far to anxiouse about what was to come. He didn't mind that Jan ate almost half his pizza. His head was too filled with toughts. It was his turn now, he knew David had been at Linke already. It more than explained Timo's eagerness to show David some true loving. Franky could hardly wait for it. Showing Linke some true loving, that was.

Linke wasn't leaving the kitchen. Franky hadn't been able to hope for that much. "Christian, you don't need to stay. I can manage the dishes on my own." Franky said, in order not to seem to too greedy. "I am not going to help you Frank... I am going to distract you." Linke's hot breath ghosted over the shell of Franky's ear. "Like you used to, huh?" Franky mumbled in terrible english. "Yeah just like I used to." Linke smirked and kissed the spot of Franky's neck. It was well known to the bassists soft, supple lips. It made Franky weak at the knees. "Can't you wait, like two minutes?" the singer asked. "It would be less entertaining." Linke cooed, laying his fingers on Franks hips. Franky tried to be stoic. But alas, images of screwing Linke into the kitchen door started flooding his mind. The idea of the other boys hearing them fuck, of course added to his growing arousal. Linke chuckled as he noticed Franky's jeans tenting. "What is on your mind, Liebling?" Linke spoke the petname with dedicated precision. Franky feared the empty promises that Linke made before. Linke used to fear being tied to one partner, despite Franky's constant pacience with him. Franky hoped Linke wasn't keeping him hanging like some Heidelberger jojo.  
"Christian... How are we going to continue?" Franky asked. "You will fuck me until I am sore, convincing yourslf that it will work out between us eventually." Franky felt Linke's heat move away and heard how the object of his constant affections sat down on the kitchen table. "Will it work out between us this time?" Franky didn't bother turning around, not wanting to fall under Linke's enchantment before he had some clarity about the whole situation.  
Linke sighed. "We both got older Franky. Time got me over my fear of commitment, but I need to let time tell me if we still fit together as easily as we used to..." he mumbled. Franky put the last cup in the dishwasher and turned to Linke. "Easily?" he frowned. "You were so unconditional. I could do what the heck I please, knowing that in the end I could go back to you and have your love, no matter what. In the USA I realised I took you for granted. Franky.... It was so easy to love you, but so hard to give myself to you." Linke slipped from the table. "Goodnight Ziegler." he whispered.  
"Chris wait!" Franky called out. Linke, already in the doorframe, turned back to him. "Stay here." Franky's voice was demamnding Linke's submission. Linkepulled the door shut again. "Will you punish me?" He asked, his voice a slutty, english mewl. Arousal shurged through Franky's groin. "You do deserve it." He answered. "I am sure you know a suitable way." Linke sat down on the table again. Franky shot him a pondering look. 

Franky ran his hands from Linke's knee's to the bassists tights, applying minimal presure. Linke's breath ghosted over Franky's lip, yearning for a kiss. But Franky wad determind to give Linke hell for at least the first half hour. "Ready for torture, schatzi?" He purred. "Never, you know you can't torture me." Linke whispered. Franky knew he was too weak to torture Linke, he loved the bassist way too much. "I know... And I hate it." Franky sighed. Linke smirked. He was well aware he had Franky in the palm of his hand.  
Franky closed the distance. He felt how Linke's lips were trembling in anticipation. Linke's fists bunched in Franky shirt, right around the shoulders. The yearning between the two men, that was already at boiling point, was now cooking over. "Take me hard." Linke whispered to Franks lips. His left hand started to travel down, back to Franky's front. Franky gasped as Linke slid a hand into his jeans. "You are so hard." the bassist whispered before biting the singers bottomlip. Franky's breath came shivering. He cursed himself for being such a weakling when it came to Linke. The younger man had him in the palm of his hand. Literally. He moaned as Linke's fingers curled around his cock. Linke moved his hand up and down in a torturouse slow pace. "Am I not supposed to torture you?" Franky asked.

Linke wiggeled out of his jeans. This brand of skinny was hell on the two men. It was almost imposible to get the item of clothing off of Linke's well formed ass and seemingly endless legs. "Did you have to dress like this? This is a real turn off Chris!" Franky growled, pulling the edge of one trouser leg over Linke's ankle with the greatest efford. "It brings my ass out really well." Linke pouted. "I think it likes your ass a bit too much." Frank outed a sigh as the jeans finally lay in a crumpled heap at Linke's feet. "Should I turn you back on again?" Linke slid from the table and knelt down before Franky. His breath ghosted over the cloth of Franky's jeans. Franky looked down at Linke, how he sat there, clad in only his boxers and shirt. With a slutty expression of his face, ready for a good facefucking. He felt his erection throb with anticipation. "Yeah, do suck me off." He smirked smugly.  
Linke undid Franky belt. He grinned up and unpopped the button. The fly needed no unzipping, Franky's jeans were already on his knee's when the button popped. Franky looked down, trailing his fingers over Linke's jawline. He still couldn't quite comperhend how the younger man was so incredibly tall. "Well, come on then, hurry up." He said in a comandeering voice. Linke chuckled and pulled Franky boxers down. "You are already, geiles sau!" Without further pretentions, he bended down and took Franky in his mouth. "Oh Gott Chris!" Franky gasped, bunching his fists in Linke's hair. He moaned and groaned. Linke was such a pro at sucking off. Franky put his free hand under the bassist chin and started fucking the mans troath. Linke could only moan his muffeled moans and attempted to suckle and flick his tongue, but to no avail.  
Franky felt his climax near and his pulled away. A trail of saliva dribbeled down Linke's chin. "I would've liked swallowing for you." he winked, standing up. He towered over Franky. A thing the singer did not particalery liked. But the bassists slim build made up for it. Linke pressed himself against Franky, pulling the older mans shirt over his head. "Let's get to the point." He cooed, throwing the item of clothing away, into a corner. Then he backed away, against the kitchen door. "I need you to fuck me into this door." He whispered while slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Franky needed all his selfcontrol not to jizz then and there. He stepped out of the crumpled heap of his jeans and boxers.   
Pressing Linke to the door, Franky kissed the bassist deeply. Linke moaned and raked his nails over Franky's back. "How am I going to do this, you are so friggen tall." Franky groaned. "You're strong enough to keep me suported against the door." Linke wrapped a leg around Franky's waist, holding himself in feeble balance with his free leg. He took Franky's cock in his hand and slowly led him towards his ass. Franky licked his lips. "You'll scream for mercy." He grinned widely. The connection of their bodies made both moan loudly. "I missed being inside you." Franky whispered to the shell of Linke's ear. Linke whimpered and slung his second leg around Franky's hips. Franky wasn't able to surpress a loud groan and pressed Linke against the wooden door more firmly.  
With every trust, Linke outed a loud moan. It was terribly sexy and Franky wondered how long he would last. It felt so good inside Linke's tight hole. And the sounds he was making did not help a lot either. "Everyone can hear you Chris." He cooed. "It turns me on. As it does you." Linke smirked. "It certainly makes it hard not to cum at once." Franky purred.

Linke moaned loudly, spurring his seed over his lower stumach. Franky groaned as he felt how Linke's bowels clenched down on his cock. "I am cumming too, schatz." Franky said in a heavy voice. Linke shivered. "Do it, give me..." he murred. Franky complied, spending his seed inside Linke's tight ass. Linke clung to him as they both rode out the waves of their climax.   
Linke steadied himself, towering over Franky again. "That was amazingly kinky. Let's do thing again real soon." He bended down to give Franky a soft kiss. "Can't we get together permanently." Franky asked hesitantly. Linke looked down at him. "After Jan, Juri and Timo." He pulled on his boxer, gathered his jeans and shirt and left the kitchen.  
Franky sighed, leaning his back against the fridge. He hoped that if it didn't work out with Linke, at least he would stop having such control over his life. Small chance Frank...


	4. III: Jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Have I already said I have no idea what I am doing? Jan is a cutie patootie though.

Jan looked up at Juri. The drummer was doing his nervouse little tap on the tables edge. "Do you want to go first?" Jan asked, turning his radiant eyes at his boyfriend. "No no, we keep the order Timo has set for us." Jan nodded, knowing Juri liked order. "Alright, but Juri, don't be so nervouse though." Jan nudged Juri with his elbow. Juri bit his lip and sat down on his hands. "Force of habbit." he mumbled. Jan snickered, knowing Juri's tick would always show up when the drummer was impacient. "Am I not enough for you." Jan teased. Juri flustered and gave Jan a frown. "You are everything I could ever wish for, now don't say crazy things like that again." He told the DJ.  
Linke sauntered in the kitchen, swaying his hips like he was the queen of friggen sheba. "Aren't you remotely sore?" Juri frowned. "Two times in one day, that is nothing!" Linke sat down at the table. Jan looked at Linke facinated. Then he looked at Juri. "See, we could do it more than thrice a day!" Jan beamed at the drummer. Juri gaped at the shorter man and shook his head. "If it were up to you, we'd never leave the bed." He stood up. "I'm going to the gym." He ruffeled Jans hair and grabbing his bag. "When'll you be back." Jan asked, looking up at him. "When I feel like getting behind my drums... or into you." Juri winked and went out.  
"So, too late for morning for sex in your bed?" Linke's statement starteled Jan. He made wide eyes at the taller man. "Too straight forward?" Linke cooed. Jan sighed and shook his head. "No, just not used to it. Juri always uses all kinds of stories to get to the point of fucking me." Jan shurged, getting up from his chair. Linke got up to. Jan now took in what Linke was wearing. A wide shirt with kermit the frog on it and jogging pants. The bassist was fresh out of bed.

Linke flopped down on Jans bed, streching out, looking like he owned everything there was to own. Jan sat down beside him, cross legged. "I always wonder how you do that?" Jan said. "Do what?" Even Linke's frown was appealing. "Just, do everything with so much grace and always be so beautiful." Jan said. Linke chuckled and extended a hand to cup Jans cheek. "You are adorable Jan, don't ever be jealouse of me. My beauty is so artificial. All maintained by very very good care and some ink. But you, you are all natural. And never ever compare yourself to me." Linke cooed. Jan pouted. "I can't help it. I'm living with four dudes who yearn for you." He muttered. "Juri yearns for you more than he yearns for me." Linke gave Jan a sweet smile. Jan smiled back and let himself down on his belly.   
Linke stroked his fingers over Jans back. Jan smiled softly and let his eyes fall close. "Are you always this tender?" He murred. "Are you always this open to getting stroked?" Linke retrotted. His fingers slipped under Jans shirt. Jan purred at the gentle rubbings that made him relax. "Juri can be tender, but he is too skittish for this kind of touches" Jan murmured. "I am not used to be at the giving end Jan, but I am used to catering to my lovers needs." Jan felt how Linke laid closer to him. The bassist warmth was an unfamiliar sort of warmth. It was softer, sleeker, less pressing and it didn't envelop Jan like Juri's warmth always did. Linke's warmth remained beside him and Jan almost pouted at the fact he couldn't quite revel in it. But that, on the other hand, was all the better. He would keep the reveling for Juri.  
Jan nuzzeled into Linke's side. "Are you going to be this cuddly all day, or will we have slow soft sex?" Linke whispered, his lips against Jans ears. Jans breath came shivering. "I will give you everything Jan, whatever you want, as long as you fuck me in the end." Linke cooed, nipping at the shell of Jans ear. Jan moaned a little. "Please, Chris, make me hard." Jan whimpered. "With my hand, feet, mouth, or will we do some grinding?" Linke cooed. He turned Jan over so the DJ lay on his back. Jan looked up at him and smiled softly. Linke crawler on top of Jan and bended over to kiss him. Jan kissed back eagerly, allowing his fingers to knot in the fabric of Linke's kermit shirt. Linke slowly licks over Jans lips. A slick, sensual feeling that Jan is not familiar with. He moaned and shivered and tried to get Linke's body closer to his own. Linke smirked against Jans lips and licked again. Jan got the hint this time and parted his lips.  
Making out with Linke was very nice. It was slick and smooth and tasted sweet. It is quite the turn on and Jan makes the mental note to ask Linke to teach him. His hands pulled at Linke's shirt, trying to get the oversized thing over the bassists shoulders. Linke chuckled and broke the kiss. "Want it off?" He cooed. Jan nodded, making an innocent face. Linke sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it away. Jan licked his lips at the sight. Linke was very well formed and just about every girls slick dream. Jan lifted his hands and traveled his stubby fingers over Linke's perfectly sculpted abs. "I bet Franky was happy that you are not so skinny anymore." he smiled. "Franky is just happy he gets to fuck me again." Linke rolled off of Jan and pulled off his jogging pants. Jans eyes fixed on Linke's boxers, where the mans hard cock was certainly hard to miss. Linke's glans peeked over the edge of the piece of cloth and was glossy with precum. Jan smirked smugly and took off his own shirt.  
Jan moaned as Linke pressed their pelvises together. Their cocks colided and Jan felt an electric current surge through his spine. "Do you like that Jan?" Linke purred. he let himself fall down on the bed and looked up at Jan. Jan bit his lip, the way Linke had draped himself across the sheets was simply too aluring. Linke beckoned him. "Come on Jan, you know you want me." He cooed. Jan gave himself a mental kick and caught heart. He crawled over Linke and slowly lowered his body. Linke sighed delightedly as their cocks connected again. He bucked up with his hips to hear Jan moan at the friction. Jan pressed down and caught Linke's lips with his own. Their tongue's danced and Linke's hands raked over Jans back.  
Both men were absolute messes as they dry humped each other. "C-chris... I'm gona... cum." Jan panted. "Let it all go Janni." Linke cooed, trailing his fingers down Jans spine. Jan moaned and pressed down on Linke with some extra presure. "And you?" he asked, turning his puppy eyes on Linke. "I'll need a bit more Jan. But this not about my pleasure, this is about yours." The bassist cooed. Jan shook his head. "No, this is never only about me Chris!" he said sternly. He ground down on Linke a bit more firmly. It earned him a loud moan. "Yes, like that!" Linke said breathlessly. Jan did it again, Linke moaned again. "I'm getting closer Jan, keep it up. We may cum together." Linke whispered a promise. Jan let his weight down again and again and again. He earned moan after moan after moan. It took him not even two minutes until Linke violently quivered and spend his seed. Jan came too, trusting his hips with a spasmic rythm.

Linke smirked up at Jan. "What now?" Jan asked. "What do you want now?" Linke purred. "I want to be fucked by Juri." Jan flustered at how easy he said that. Linke stood, retrieving his boxers, pants and shirt. "I'll see if Juri is home, yeah. You just wallow in the afterglow and before you know it Juri is inside you." Linke leaned down to kiss Jan swiftly. He then walked out, shaking that comely ass of his to give Jan a second boner. Jan grinned. "Dat Ass Linke" He called out. Linke turned back and winked at Jan before leaving to take a shower.


End file.
